A common source of light for a light delivery system has been large stationary light generators, such as a 300 Watt Xenon light generator. A long light pipe or cable is used to connect the stationary light generator with a hand-held light delivery system. The light delivery system is suitably attached to an associated instrument or tool, or may form an integral part of the instrument or tool. However, the stationary light generators have some significant drawbacks. First, they are often costly. Institutions, such as hospitals, are reluctant to make such purchases, thus limiting the number of available light sources. Second, the stationary light generators are not portable, and thus limit the range of movement of the associated instrument or tool. Furthermore, the use of a stationary light generator prevents the associated instrument or tool from being a fully self-contained device. In this respect, it may be desirable to dispose of devices used in a surgical operation to prevent contamination.
It has also been recognized that typical light sources are relatively high-powered (e.g., 300 Watts). These high-powered sources of electrical energy provide the light that in turn is carried by a light distributor, such as a light pipe. If a contaminant (e.g., blood, dirt, etc.) or other component (e.g., adhesive pad) is in direct contact with the light distributor, it may interfere with the desired internal reflection of the light propagating through the light distributor. The contaminant or component changes the angle of reflection of light traveling through the light distributor. Accordingly, the optical energy is absorbed by the contaminant or component, and converted to heat. Consequently, the contaminant or component may quickly heat up to an undesirable temperature. Accordingly, there is a need to protect a lighting device from such interference, while maintaining its versatility.
The present invention overcomes these and other disadvantages of prior art lighting devices.